Fleur Delacour: What Rita Skeeter Never Saw
by SOBs 4 Sirius 223
Summary: Fleur Delacour is widely known as a 19941995 Triwizard champion, representing Beauxbatons, and now as Bill Weasley's fiancee. Did nobody ever wonder, however, what she did with her time besides those things? Here, in her own words, she tells the world of


To an outsider looking in, my life must have seemed deliciously easy. I was part Veela, meaning that I could literally get any man I wanted. I was the pride of Beauxbatons School. I was Triwizard Champion for the aforementioned school in my 7th year. What more could anyone want? But, as outrageous as it may have seemed, I wanted more.

I wanted to be loved for who I was, not because of that stupid Veela charm. I wanted to be in the Triwizard tournament not for the eternal glory, but also to prove to everyone, including myself, that even a spoiled little fairy princess could so great things. I wanted to go places, and be known for something other than my looks. To anyone else, life seemed to throw me a perfect pass every time I neared the goal hoop, but I knew better.

I had grown up in a family of magic, so it was no surprise to me when I got my Beauxbatons letter. A little known fact, Beauxbatons was much more than just any other magic school. Magic was only the beginning. Being an all-girls school, it was essentially a finishing school, with wands and potions. We took all of the classes that normal magic students took: Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms. But we also took English Language classes, Housekeeping Magic, Dance, and Charm. At the beginning, most of us were very confused about having Charms class twice in a day, in different areas of the castle, and with two different teachers, but this was quickly explained to us. "Charms" was a magic class, used to teach us Charms and what have you. "Charm", however, was a class where we learned to hone our skills (most of us were part, if not full, Veela), and be able to transfix the male gender.

As I went through my school years, it was evident that I was one of the favorites of Madame Maxime, our Headmistress. For my first five years at Beauxbatons, I basked in the ability to get whatever I wanted from her. It was in my sixth year, however, that I started realizing that I could be more and get more out of my life if I actually worked to my potential instead of taking everything that was handed to me on a silver platter.

So at the start of my sixth year, even though everyone said that I was a shoo-in for Captain (I wonder why), I quit the Quidditch Team, which I was absolutely miserable at, by the way. This left me free, with more time to…how does it go…oh, wake up and smell the roses. I made friends with people I had never even looked twice at before. I was gracious to the House Elves that the other girls and I would sometimes see roaming around the castle. I tried to help everyone I could with their problems. I suppose this point in my life is when I became a busybody. Yes, I'll admit it. I impose upon people a bit too much. Please don't make me repeat that.

When the Triwizard Tournament came about at the start of my seventh year, I put my name in the Goblet not because Madame Maxime wanted me to more than perhaps everyone else of age. No, I put my name in with the intent of not accepting help from anyone should I be chosen, to prove I could do it on my own. When Madame Maxime found out that I was putting my name in, however, she threw a wrench in my seemingly flawless plan. She cheated; making sure none of the other girls put their names in, so that I stood alone in my seemingly never-ending quest for true acceptance. But of course, defying my Headmistress's wishes would have put me I deeper trouble than simply yielding to her desires. So I found myself the Triwizard Champion for my school, totally clueless as to what was next, and through myself set limitations, unable to seek held from anyone who offered it.

After the first task, when I found out about the Hogwarts Champions' unfair advantage, I immediately went to seek out Viktor Krum, wondering if he had the information ahead if time as well. Although, from what I heard from Madame Pomfrey after the Tournament, Professor Karkaroff was as big of a conniving little monster as I thought, and had not told Viktor anything.

Through all of these setbacks, however, I must admit that I was happy that I lost the tournament all on my own, with no help from anyone, no matter what they were offering. Of course, the Tournament certainly wasn't in vain, for it was there that I met the greatest man in the world, Bill Weasley. And, contrary to popular belief, none of what Bill saw in me was my charm. Bill fell in love with pure, unaltered, me.

I was happy about this for quite some time as well. Happy, that is, until I moved into the Burrow with Bill and his family. The moment I set foot in this place, I could tell that his family did not like me, and without their approval, the journey of our love would not be an easy one. I did my best to make it work, though, and in the end, I suppose it did work, because we all banded together as a family after the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts. It was then that I finally gained the strength to tell Bill's family exactly what was on my mind, and it was then that they finally saw through all the glamour and finally accepted me as a part of their family.

Now, however, I am about to get married. I do not regret one minute of the past year, but still, I am scared. Molly says that Harry Potter is coming today, especially for my wedding, and then he is leaving, to where I do not know, but it is apparently very important for him to go to this place.

Right now, however, I must think about the situation at hand. My father has just come to my dressing room door, ready to walk me down the aisle. The binding ceremony is then to take place, and then the reception. As I think back through all of this, however, I realize that I wouldn't change anything, good or bad, for the entire world, because the bad things, terrible as they may have been, brought everyone together as a family, which I suppose now is what I've always wanted. A husband to love, a family to accept me, and above all else, to be seen for who I am, and not just the Beauxbatons fairy princess who can never go wrong.


End file.
